


dancing on a cloud

by starkly



Series: you don't have to do this alone [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkly/pseuds/starkly
Summary: “What’s the problem?” she asks quietly, looking around the ballroom for any signs of mayhem, or maybe an angry ex. “Is Tony in trouble?”“No, you were," Rhodey says. "You looked like you were going to die of boredom.”





	dancing on a cloud

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for NaNoWriMo 2017 and posted at [dailyironfamily](http://dailyironfamily.tumblr.com/post/167325692600/day-09-dancing) on tumblr. This fic was proofread before being posted here but is otherwise unchanged.
> 
> Day nine: dancing. Today it’s three of my favorite things, fluff, banter, and dancing. Pepper/Tony/Rhodey established, set post-IM3.
> 
> Title taken from an unused song in Disney's Cinderella.

Pepper smiles as realistically as she can while the senator in front of her continues to drone on, but it’s a struggle. She’s pretty sure he’s been talking about his latest hunting trip for fifteen minutes and there’s only so much energy she’s willing to expend pretending to care. As she files through possible excuses to step away, he moves from hunting to fishing, and Pepper’s half tempted to spill her champagne on herself just to get away.

“Ah, Pepper, I’ve been looking for you!” Rhodey appears out of nowhere, every medal on his uniform pristine, which the senator glances down at as Rhodey says, “I apologize for the interruption, Senator Jones, but I’ve got to pull Ms. Potts away for a moment.”

The senator doesn’t protest, and Rhodey loops his arm in hers and leads her away.

“What’s the problem?” she asks quietly, looking around the ballroom for any signs of mayhem, or maybe an angry ex. “Is Tony in trouble?”

“No, you were. You looked like you were going to die of boredom.”

Pepper winces. “Was it that obvious? I must be tired, planning this dinner has been one disaster after another.”

“And everything turned out great,” he assures her, gently squeezing her arm.

“I’m glad you think so. If we get through the night with no one knocking over an ice sculpture I guess I’ll consider it a success.”

Rhodey laughs, taking her glass from her and setting it on the empty tray of a passing waiter. “You need to loosen up. Dance with me?”

“I really should be mingling some more,” Pepper says reluctantly, glancing around the room again. She’d much rather dance with Rhodey, but wringing money out of old men for charity was more important.

“They’ll survive without you.”

Pepper bites her lip, debating, but it wasn’t ever really a question which she would pick. How could she say no to that smile?

They walk out onto the dance floor, Pepper wondering how conspicuous they were―she really should not have worn red tonight, what was she thinking―but Rhodey doesn’t seem to care, just settles a hand on her waist and holds a hand out for hers. Pepper takes it and easily falls into step with him.

After a minute of just following along with the song, Rhodey says quietly, “You look amazing tonight.”

“Don’t I always?” she teases, face heating slightly at the compliment.

“Yeah, true,” Rhodey answers without hesitation, smiling. “Let me guess, Tony bought the dress?”

Pepper laughs softly, nodding. “What gave it away?”

“Maybe the Iron Man redness of it?”

“If you’re jealous, you can get me a red, white, and blue dress,” she suggests, laughing again. Rhodey dips her for a brief moment and when he pulls her back in she moves closer, so they’re standing chest to chest.

He shakes his head. “We’re switching back. War Machine was definitely cooler. Besides, everyone would think you were having some sort of affair with Captain America or something.”

“What a scandal,” she says in mock horror. “We should keep it in mind if we ever need to take the heat off us.”

“Yeah, I’d like to see  _you_  start a national incident instead of Tony for once.”

As if summoned by his name, Tony pipes up, “What did I do now?”

Pepper and Rhodey stop dancing as the song comes to an end, Tony beaming at both of them.

“May I steal her?” he asks Rhodey, who rolls his eyes and squeezes Pepper’s hand once more before letting her go. Tony takes his place, running a hand affectionately down her back as he admires her dress.

“You’re wearing it,” he points out unnecessarily, and the music starts anew. He doesn’t move until Pepper nudges him into taking the lead. “I thought you didn’t like wearing red.”

“I can make a few exceptions.”

“Because you love me?”

Pepper leans in and whispers, “So I can tell you I’m not wearing any underwear underneath it.”

Tony splutters, nearly tripping over his own feet. Pepper just smiles innocently at him. “So, uh, what were you and uh, Rhodey talking about?” he says hastily, trying to change the subject.

She shrugs. “How I should have an affair with Captain America.”

Tony kicks himself in the back of the ankle and Pepper has to hold him steady as he teeters. “ _What_?”

“Relax, we’ll invite you in on our devious plans when you’re ready,” she tells him, reaching up and patting him on the cheek.

“I swear you’re trying to kill me so you can have Rhodey all to yourself,” Tony grumbles, and Pepper laughs and leans in to give him a brief kiss.

“Drats, you caught me.” She pouts at him. “But could you blame me?”

“I honestly could not.” He glances over a little wistfully where Rhodey’s standing at the edge of the dance floor.

Pepper purses her lips, following his gaze then considering his expression. “Ask him to dance.”

“What?” Tony’s gaze whips back to her, startled.

“Ask him to dance,” she repeats, picking up the lead of their dance as he starts to flag.

“Babe, it’s a little different than you dancing with both of us.”

“You want to dance with him. So do it.”

Tony falls silent as the song winds down, and Pepper leaves him to his thoughts, turning them around entirely so she can lead the dance. When they’re done, she kisses him on the cheek and says,

“I’m parched. Don’t wait up, honey.”

She walks off the dance floor, heading for the bar where she gets a soda poured in a champagne glass so she looks drunker than she is. By the time she makes it back through the hall, a small crowd has started to form. She peeks through the assembly, smiling when she sees Tony and Rhodey dancing together, just like they had with her. A few other enterprising same-sex pairs hop onto the dance floor, laughing and motioning for friends to join them.

Tony catches her eye over Rhodey’s shoulder and he grins, giving her a thumbs up behind Rhodey’s back. Pepper gives him a thumbs up in return before his attention turns back to his dance partner.

She stands there and sips at her drink, watching her boys dance, the two of them oblivious to everyone else in the room. The world may not be perfect and they might not get to have everything they want, but they sure as hell can try for it.


End file.
